Be Mine
by The-Fanfiction-Princess
Summary: 3 of 3 One Shots written in honor of Valentine's Day, 2013. Rose and the Doctor help a chaos ridden alien race with a brain affecting sickness, but unfortunately, Rose catches it. The Doctor does a horrible job of controlling himself with a sickly, sultry, inhibition-less Rose. Rated M for heavy kissing and implications.


"There you go!" Rose said, setting the last creature down.

The Doctor and Rose had just spent an entire day with a strange and rather grotesque alien species. They were small orange-ish humanoid things, usually quiet, feeble, and mainly peaceful creatures. But they had been plagued with a horrible alien sickness, it made them crazy and act very brash. The only thing it really affected was the brain, but it still caused mass chaos. Almost the entire population had been infected when Rose and the Doctor arrived, and the poor things were going mad. Fortunately it wasn't a large population to begin with, so the Doctor and Rose could help out without much trouble.

"Finally!" The Doctor sighed, standing up. "Done and done." He patted Rose's shoulder. "Nice work, Miss Rose!"

"Oh," She blushed. "But I'm nothing without my brilliant Doctor!" Rose smiled.

"You're right!" He exclaimed, tucking the Sonic Screwdriver away and slipping his hand into hers. "I am brilliant!"

She laughed as they strolled back to the TARDIS, clearly pleased with their work. Their walk was very peaceful, until the Doctor noticed something on Rose's shoulder. "Rose? What is that?"

Rose turned her head to look at the reddish goo sitting on her shoulder, oozing about. "Ew!" She exclaimed. "It's some of that icky stuff those poor little guys had, making them mad! Some of that gross residue that was on them." She poked at it.

"Oi. You should probably get it off then." The Doctor handed her a hankie from inside his coat. She flung it off herself and it splattered on the ground. She tried to hand the handkerchief back to the Doctor but he put up a hand. "Eh… You can hold on to that."

She chuckled at his squeamishness, and stuffed the tissue in her pocket.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. "That stuff just looked pretty gross. That's all."

"Are you scared, Doctor? Think I'll be infected?"

"Nah! I know for a fact it can't affect Time Lords, I doubt it can affect humans." He shrugged, showing Rose he was not concerned in the least.

Rose grinned. "Well, if I grow another head, you're going to have to explain it to my mum!"

They laughed together all the way back to the TARDIS.

* * *

As soon as they were back safe inside the TARDIS, the Doctor began idly checking the controls. He was so enthralled didn't notice Rose's strange symptoms as she watched him work. Her face had turned a bit flushed, and she quivered where she stood.

"Ay, Doctor? You think I'm comin' down with something?" She wobbled as she clung to the ship's railings. The Doctor walked over to her, and put a hand on her forehead. He looked her over, and examined her face, and in her eyes.

"Mmm… Nope. You seem fine to me! Maybe a wee bit feverish, but that's not much to fuss about." He shrugged off her worries. "Maybe you just need a fresher-upper! Why don't you go take a warm shower?"

"Yeah… a warm… shower…" She said hazily, her words slurring.

She began to walk to her room, staggering as she went. The Doctor watched her go all the way, praying she didn't topple over. As soon as she was out of sight, he paced the TARDIS. He ran random tests, checked the equipment, anything to occupy his mind. He was too worried about Rose.

But I shouldn't be, he thought. He was sure that the residue wasn't toxic to humans. He was _sure._ He kept denying any worries he had, and he was afraid his foolishness had led Rose to have the wrong impression of the sickness. If she was indeed catching that odd disease he had just encountered, he didn't know what he would do.

He had examined it with the Sonic Screwdriver, and it read that it wasn't at the right contamination levels to affect humans. Now, after seeing Rose, he was questioning his analysis. If he was wrong he was going to be very angry with himself.

He worked in the TARDIS, idly lifting the panels, sticking his Screwdriver in and poking around, then shutting them again. This sort of activity continued for quite a while, but after an hour or so, the Doctor was truly concerned about Rose, so he went to check on her.

He softly padded to Rose's door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"May I come in? Are you decent?"

"Oh, I'm decent all right."

Rose's voice sounded different. Something was off. That wasn't the same Rose voice that he was talking to just an hour before. That was already one red flag that something was wrong.

He opened the door, and peered around the room.

"Hey, Doctor," Rose said. She leaned with her arm against the bathroom doorway, all wrapped up in a towel. Her hair was still slightly damp, and she looked at him through hazy eyes. She looked better than before; she wasn't all shaky anymore, but she still didn't look… _right._

"Are you okay, Rose?"

She scratched her head. "No… Um… I don't really feel alright." She acted as if she wasn't sure. She creased her dark eyebrows in worry.

"Let me have a look." The Doctor walked up to her and put the back of his hand against her forehead. She leaned into his hand, and closed her eyes, seeking the coolness of it.

"Good Lord, Rose! You're burning!" He said, putting his hand against different parts of her flushed face, feeling it contrast with his colder hand. She was much warmer than when he had felt her forehead earlier. Her face had even turned a brighter shade of red.

"You mean like fire?" She said, only mildly concerned. The Doctor was severely concerned by Rose's strange behavior; his eyebrows rose up at her unintelligent reply.

He tried to make his reply clear. "Rose, you are definitely _not_ alright. You're as hot as a stove!"

"Yeah, but you're cool. Nice and cool… You're the cool Doctor." She mumbled casually, putting her face up against his hand again, like a dog seeking the shade. The Doctor eyed her cautiously, before taking her hand and sitting her down on the bed, and sitting opposite her.

"Just let me check something." He gently put two fingers up under Rose's jaw, right on the skin of her neck. He looked away studiously as he counted her heartbeats, which were thumping harder than they should be.

While his mind was somewhere else, Rose couldn't look anywhere other than the Doctor. Her eyes never left his solemn expression, examining the curvature of his face and the freckles and marks that dotted it. Her fuzzy mind didn't focus on anything but his soft, cool fingers on her neck.

He jerked away, with his eyes wide.

"Rose." He looked at her as if she was a science experiment.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't been doing any running lately, have you?"

"Not anything besides the running I do with you," She said dreamily. The Doctor quickly took out his screwdriver. He held her chin while he shone the light of it in her eyes, searching for other symptoms. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, yet another red flag.

"Well… I'm afraid that means there is something definitely wrong with you." He tried to emphasize his words, unsure of how much she was getting of this. She seemed very… distant… and possibly delusional. The screwdriver whirred as he searched her eyes even more, leaning closer, his eyebrows furrowing in scrutiny. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Well…" Rose breathed. "I'm sure you can figure it out. You are my Doctor after all…" She closed the few inches of space between their lips and nearly kissed the Doctor. In an instant, he jumped up, and stared in shock at Rose.

"Rose, what are you-?"

She shook her head, trying desperately to clear it. She blinked a few times and it seemed to bring the old Rose back for a moment. "I don't know-I- I just…"

"It's alright, Rose…" He said carefully, "I don't think you're in complete control of your actions right now. With the aliens and the disease and everything," He walked to the door and opened it. "I think I'll just let you get dressed. Then maybe we can-"

Then a skinny leg shot out from behind him and kicked the door shut. The Doctor whipped around to look at Rose. Her towel hung lower and looser on her body. He wanted very much to touch her smooth legs, which were so clearly splayed out in front of him. But instead he stared incredulously at her, being smart enough to know she was acting completely out of character. "Rose- What in the-?"

"Come on Doctor… You know you don't want to leave." She said. Her voice… It was the same voice that he heard from outside the door earlier. Raspy, more mysterious, seductive; it all reminded him vividly of when Cassandra took over her mind. Something wasn't right in her head, like she didn't know what she was doing. It was like the chemical disease kept possessing her mind repeatedly.

"Rose… I—I… I think I should just…"

"No, Doctor. You've only just gotten here! At least stay until I've gotten dressed…" She ran a finger along his shoulder seductively before walking to her bureau. The Doctor shielded his eyes like a gentleman should as she dropped her towel to the floor.

"Good Queen of England! I'm so sorry Rose! You have to tell m—"

"Oh please! I don't mind, Doctor…" She murmured.

Not caring if he saw her _naked?_ This was the final red flag. Whatever that strange goo did to Rose, it controls all of her inhibitions now. She had been infected with the same sickness that the little alien species did. The Doctor was angry with himself for not doing something the moment she noticed that goo on her shoulder, then none of this would have been happening. She's going to do whatever she wants, whatever desire is deep in her conscience, and she isn't going to have any care or have any fear. Doctor could obviously put two and two together and realize that whatever Rose did now, she would regret later when she was well again. He had to stop her. But right now, he was stuck, staring at the door, waiting for his crazy companion to cover herself.

He yelped as a pair of lacy underwear was thrown over his head, and landed on the doorknob in front of him.

"_Whoops!_ Silly me!" Rose said with mock innocence.

The Doctor took several deep breaths… Keeping his eyes _off _ the underwear.

"You can look now, Doctor," She said, somewhat impatiently.

The Doctor turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Rose Tyler. She was wearing a very sheer, very tiny, TARDIS-blue night gown. She looked incredible. Like the sort of incredible that took a man's breath away. The Doctor had been many places and seen many things, but he had never seen Rose like this, even when she was perfectly well! The satiny blue fabric fell across her body, with her blonde hair swooping all around and her rosy red lips. It was hard for the Doctor to remain passive.

"How do I look?" She asked, posing shyly.

"You-_you…_ You look— … Rose—" He stammered, trying his best to snap out of it. "You look—_Beautiful."_

"Really?" For a moment, her eyes got so wide the Doctor thought it was just the normal Rose. The modest, caring, and beautiful Rose. But then her expression became the same enticing one it was before, and while she was still beautiful, the infection had taken over her brain again.

"Why thank you, Doctor. I chose it just for you, you know." She stepped towards him slowly.

"Oh? You did?" The Time Lord asked curiously, before mentally slapping himself for replying to a sick and influenced girl. His mind whirred about his predicament.

It was practically the same Rose, isn't it? I mean, it's _her,_ just without any fear, or inhibitions. The sickness only really affects the brain, so any fever or stumbling that she experienced were just small side effects, so he didn't exactly have her well being to be worried about. That's a plus. And she still is _his_ Rose… Just more… Brazen. After using this reasoning to reassure himself that he wasn't committing a crime, he realized this could be more fun than danger. But that was only his speculation.

She grabbed his tie. "I am so glad you like it…" She pushed her face right up near his while simultaneously pulling his face to hers. She batted her thick eyelashes at him and said, "Is there anything else about me you like?"

The Doctor was shocked by such a straightforward question. Obviously the normal Rose would never ask such a thing, but she wanted to, and that is what the infection was revealing to him. He stared back at his beloved Rose, torn whether it was because he wanted to humor her, or because he really truly wanted to gaze at her beauty.

"Well… You know. The hair… the lips" He coughed, making it seem like what he was saying was meaningless. "Ahem," He cleared his throat loudly, looking up at the ceiling, "everything."

"Oh yeah?" She purred, running a hand along his neck. "Hey Doctor? Can I tell you something?"

"Yes," He squeaked, barely able to stand it. He had to get out of this situation right now or—

She moved her mouth so it was a millimeter away, and whispered against his lips.

"I'm really glad you aren't ginger."

That did it.

For a moment, the Doctor forgot the girl was under the influence of an alien chemical. He moved the millimeter so his lips met her warmer ones, simply aching to taste them. This set her off and she shoved him against the wall, hard. He yelped as his back slammed against the wall, but it was muffled by Rose's mouth on his, kissing him deep.

Rose was kissing the Doctor, and the worst part was: He was letting her! He cursed himself for being so susceptible to guilty pleasures.

She moved her mouth against his like she would never kiss anyone ever again. She wound her hands up in his hair, in that way that he loved. It set a fire within him, and he kissed her back with even more fervor.

When she finally broke away, seeking air, they were both light-headed. The Doctor already knew kissing Rose would be incredible, considering he'd shared a kiss with the same lips before, even though it wasn't the same Rose. He remembered back to the last time, when she was possessed by the Last Human. Even that kiss wasn't nearly as amazing as right now.

But this pause reminded the Doctor he was making a mistake. "R-Rose, I think you should rest," He panted.

"No, no, Doctor!" She beamed, looking as hyper and delusional as ever. "We've only just started!"

"You are quite right, Rose," the Doctor said, trying not to sound shameful, "but we are not going to finish anything." He felt like he was scolding Rose as if she was a small child. But she was _technically_ sick, and she should_ technically_ be in bed. Her eyes were red, and she wasn't thinking clearly. He took her gently by the shoulders and pushed her back towards her bed.

Her face fell, very put out and disappointed.

Suddenly, a thought must have crossed her mind, for her crestfallen face changed to a mischievous one. She stopped and shrugged the Doctor's hands off her shoulders.

"Hey Doctor?" She said with a smirk.

"Yes?" He said cautiously.

Rose put both her hands on his chest and began pushing him backward toward the opposite wall. "Can I just check something?" She pleaded, making puppy eyes.

"Um, alright." He said, his body temperature rising. He knew his face was probably very flushed, but he was too preoccupied to care.

"Open your mouth."

"What?!"

"Open. Your. Mouth."

"Why?"

"Just let me check something." She huffed impatiently.

"Um… okay." He said uneasily. He was very wary of what the deranged Rose had up her sleeve, but he did as she said none the less. He opened his mouth a bit as she peered inside.

"Hm…" She paused. "Wider."

"Wha-?"

"Just do it!"

He complied, opening his mouth a bit wider.

"Wider!" She commanded.

"Ah-ahh!" He said, sounding like a garbled mess. His mouth was almost as wide as he could make it, and it was becoming uncomfortable. He hoped that whatever Rose was looking at she would hurry—

"Yes. Just perfect." The Doctor knew he had made a mistake as soon as a crazy grin stretched across her face, but he was too late. She launched herself towards him like a hungry lion. She shoved herself at him, tongue first, straight inside his wide-open mouth. The first thought he had was mentally kicking himself for falling for such a stupid, yet incredibly satisfying prank.

The second thought he had was that he didn't know his sweet little Rose could be such an impulsive and fierce kisser. Those alien chemicals definitely do things to people, he mused.

She slammed him against the opposite wall, harder than the last time, and shoved her tongue inside his mouth, as he impulsively did the same. Though kissing her back felt so good, the Doctor knew it was so bad. He was completely and utterly taking advantage of Rose! Her lips were hot; too hot, and sickly as he already knew. But it was so incredible…

She kissed him so deeply, it was he who ran out of breath first, and had to separate them. He grabbed her shoulders and pried her off.

"Rose… Please!"

"Yes, I know Doctor! Please, more!" She stuck her pouty lips out. The Doctor eyed her red and puffy eyes, which reminded him that she was still being affected by that alien chemical.

"No Rose! No more!" He panted. "You are very, very sick! I have to leave and you have to go to bed!"

She ignored his pleas. "You know, Doctor? You know what?" She purred, pulling him away from the wall and towards the center of the room. "I think I just remembered…" She tugged his tie off, and swung it behind her. "I think I just remembered what day it is on Earth."

"Why? What day is it?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"February fourteenth. Do you know what day that is?"

The Doctor wracked his brain… February fourteenth, February fourteenth… Something to do with chocolates? No… Flowers? Oh! Now he was confused and distracted by Rose's profuse petting. What is the significance of that day?!

He had no choice but to play along with her game. "I give up. Tell me, Rose."

"It's Saint Valentine's day," She said matter-of-factly. The realization dawned on him, and he wanted to slap himself for being so forgetful. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to rub the base of his skull in a way that sent shivers down his spine. The sick and influenced Rose was not making it very easy to resist her. He definitely had his work cut out for him, the Doctor thought bleakly.

"So… I've got a question for _you!"_ She poked him in the chest. Rose looked up at him with big, captivating eyes, the ones that he knew so well. "Will you be my Valentine, Doctor?"

He looked long and hard at Rose, being so indecisive about the fact that it wasn't really Rose. Or was it? Would she remember any of this when she was all better?

I guess that's just something he would have to find out.

"Rose, really, I must be going. I have things to attend to—" The Doctor pulled out of her grasp and walked to the door once again.

"No!" Rose protested, her impatience rising. She yanked by his collar and dragged him back so they were standing at the foot of her bed. The Doctor didn't even have time to stop her. "Be mine, Doctor!" She said, her voice rising with glee. "You are going to _be my Valentine!"_

She cackled like a madman, pushing the Time Lord backwards, thrusting him onto the bed violently. He collapsed face up with a yelp, stunned and frozen. "Don't you know that, Doctor?" She said, crawling up the bed like a predator, launching herself atop him while he lay helpless on the bed. He swallowed nervously, deterred by the fact he wasn't scared of a Dalek Army but he was terrified of an unpredictable, seductive Rose.

She flung one leg over each side, straddling the Doctor. She slammed a hand down either side of his head, and bent over so her face hovered above his with a sly smile. "You were always mine."

Her seductive whisper was too much for the Doctor. He wasn't about to lie to himself at this point. He so badly wanted to be hers. He closed his eyes and pushed up to kiss her. Their lips met halfway, closing the space between them. It wasn't immediately violent or crushing like before, but this kiss was sweet and satisfying. The Doctor wanted it to go on forever.

He let out a low moan against Rose's lips, causing her to push her lips down on him harder. They moved their lips back and forth, and the Doctor got lost in the kiss, forgetting Rose was sick and not caring about anything else. He couldn't catch the infection anyways, so what was his care? He was all wrapped up in this moment. His only focus was the feeling of Rose's lips against his…

On Valentine's Day too! How special, he thought, grinning against Rose's lips.

Leave it to Rose to remember Valentine's Day even when she hasn't been back to earth in days.

He kissed Rose deeper, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him towards her lips even more, if even possible. She lightly bit his lower lip, causing him to groan softly. His arms snaked up, wrapping around Rose's torso, feeling the sleek satin fabric of her nightie. He pulled her body closer to his, feeling her heat and warmth against his naturally cooler body.

By distracting the Doctor with her lips, she started unbuttoning his pin-striped jacket, with the speed of an expert. In no time she flung the coat off of him and thrust it across the room. Then she flattened herself against him, even warmer and closer than before.

The Doctor separated their lips just a sliver of an inch, seeking air. But he didn't pull back too far, for fear their kiss would end. He kept his forehead and nose touching Rose's while he caught his breath. The Time Lord gently brushed her pretty blonde hair back behind her ear with a smirk dancing across his lips.

"Ay Rose?" He asked, in between pants.

"Yeah?" She breathed heavily.

"Do you always celebrate Valentine's Day like this?"

Rose closed her eyes, smiling softly against his lips.

"Well usually I don't have a TARDIS."


End file.
